Hidden Secrets
by Night Audinwood
Summary: She hated when he did this. When he disappeared for days on end, no note saying where he went or when he'd be back. Nothing. OneShotXWarning:CharacterDeath.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden Secrets.

One-Shot.

She sighed before she pushed herself away from the windowsill, ignoring the shattered glass as it crunched beneath her feet. He had been gone for days now. Days without any word as to how he was doing. She hated when he did this. When he disappeared for days on end, no note saying where he went or when he'd be back. Nothing. She sat down on the couch, staring at the blood stained coffee table, wondering how much more blood would be forever stained on it after he came back. There was always more blood. Always more gashes to mend- more wounds to tend to. He never came back safe. Safe wasn't his specialty.

She jumped at the sound of the door opening and soft, slow footsteps entering the living room. She got off the couch, rushing to help him to his feet before he collapsed. She caught him just in time and helped him to the coffee table where he laid down and gasped in pain as she left to go find the first aid kit. He looked worse for wear. His black hair was covered in blood. Blood that wasn't his. Blood was smeared on his face from an open wound on his cheek and she noticed his lip was swollen and bleeding.

"You won't tell me where you've been going, will you?" she asked, pulling out a needle and thread as she looked him over for any more wounds.

He muttered something she couldn't quite make out, but it sounded to her like a no. She knew he would never tell her where he was sneaking off to. He'd take the secret with him to his grave. He kept a lot of things from her, things she would never tell him that she knew. She only wished he would tell her before he ended up killing himself.

"Starfire, I'm not going to kill myself." he said, looking at her with dark midnight blue eyes.

She sighed and continued sewing up his cheek. He continued to stare at her as she worked, waiting for a response.

"You keep coming back looking like this, and you expect me not to think that?" Star asked as she finished mending his cheek.

"It's not that bad." At her glare he smiled. "Well, not as bad as it looks."

"Robin, You have a gash two inches long going down your cheek, you have a bleeding lip, and from the looks of it you have another gash down your forearm. Your telling me its not as bad as it looks." she said, glaring as she carefully pulled his shirt sleeve up.

Sure enough, another long, deep gash stared back up at her. Starfire pulled a strand of red hair behind her ear and looked back at him.

"Care to explain this lovely number?" she asked, anger evident in her usually calm voice.

"Hey, that's just a scratch..." he started.

"Robin, just a scratch! This is a three inch long cut that looks like it's from a sword, and your saying its a scratch? A scratch from what, a small leopard!"

"Not a small leopard. A very large, very mad, mother leopard."

"You got this from a leopard?" she asked, not buying it.

"Yes, they're very vicious animals..." he paused, knowing full well she didn't buy it. "Ok, it is from a sword." he said, defeated.

"And why were you fighting someone with a sword? Where were you?"

Starfire started stitching his arm as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer. When she realized that he wasn't going to answer she sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind, forget I asked." she said, going back to her work.

"Come on, Star. Don't be like that, you know I don't.."

"Robin, just don't talk. I'm not interested in hearing it."

"But Star, I-"

"Done." she said, throwing the needle and thread away.

She got up and started to walk away, leaving Robin sitting at the table. He stood, walking after her as she made her way into the dining room.

"Star, if you would just hear me out!"

"Robin, I'm done listening to you lie to me. You disappear for days, come back bruised and bloody and you expect me not to ask questions. You expect me to bandage you up and let you go for another week or two." she shook her head, not turning to face him. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me. Unless you forgot where that is."

With that she grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Robin stood staring at the closed door as her car started and drove out of the driveway down the street. He shook his head and sighed, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He stared at the blood stained coffee table, his mind wandering to the bloody battlefields he had been on for the last few months. He could never tell Star where he was going, she'd try to stop him. She could never know about his deal with Slade.

Starfire drove fast down the road, not seeing the road or even hearing the cars honking at her as she went. She was sick of his lies, and sick of him disappearing. Starfire barely had time to gasp when the bright lights of the eighteen wheeler appeared in front of her out of nowhere. She tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. Her car slammed into the truck and went skidding across the road. The car came to a stop in the ditch on the side of the road. Starfire tried to blink back the black dots blurring her vision, but it was no use. She didn't hear the truck driver tell her to hold on.

A/N: Yeah, I'm evil, but I warned you. Anyway, I have no idea where this idea came from, but there you go. For now, this is a one-shot but if I get reviews saying that people want more, I may do another chapter.

--DeclawedVampiricKitty.


	2. Authors Note: Important

Authors Note:

Wow, ok a lot of you want another chapter. Well, I've decided that this one is going to stay as a one-shot and if you guys want more, I have the continued version already posted. Sorry for the confusion I must have caused, heh. Well, till next time.

DVK

**EDIT:** Ok, according to my best friend (who is also my co-author and "Adopted Sister") that was a tad too confusing. This particular story is a one-shot. If you want to read more of Hidden Secrets to find out what happens next, please go to my profile and go to the revised version of Hidden Secrets, which already had the next chapter posted.

I want to keep this one as a one-shot because I'm being nice to those who wanted it to stay a one-shot. If you are still not following this, then just follow the instructions below and read the full version to your hearts content. _((Sorry if I sound rude, I am currently stressed at school and I am suffering from Writers Block and my parents could be getting a divorce.))_

To find the revised version, go to my profile (click my penname) and then it's called Hidden Secrets Revised Version. Enjoy.

--DVK


End file.
